Kai et les BladeBreakers
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: L'équipe des BladeBreakers est toujours en vogue et se dirige à grand pas vers un nouveau championnat, mais de nouvelles recrues vont faire leur apparition...¤Histoire complète¤
1. Default Chapter

Kai & les BladeBreaker

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle recrues chez les BladeBreakers

-J'ai faim ! Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?! rala Tyson .

-Bientôt,bientôt mon petit ,répondit M.Dinckenson .

Le beybladeur colla son visage à la fenêtre pour regarder défiler les nuages .

-Au fait, c'est quoi la surprise dont vous nous avez parler ?demanda Max.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire en coin :

L'équipe va s'agrandir, se contenta –t-il de dire. 

Les Bladebreakers le tuèrent intensément et Kenny posa la question que tous avaient sur la langue : « mais, certains ,vont-t-ils devoir se désister ? »

A présent , ils étaient angoissés , quelque chose leur nouer le ventre.

-Vous avez  peur , hein ! s'exclama une voix.

C'était papi , le grand-père de Tyson ,encore habillé pour se faire remarquer : 1 gilet de motard, un short rouge flashi et de grosses chaussures .

-Mais…….commença Ray.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas les rassura  M.Dinckenson , elles ne joueront pas …

-Elles !? le coupa Tyson,ce sont des filles !?

-« Tu as quelque chose contre les filles ? »lança Dizzie.

-Mais non , la calma Kenny.

M.Dickenson hocha la tête pour répondre à Tyson et celui-ci prit un air hagard.

-Et toi Kai, qu'en penses-tu ?voulu savoir Max.

Le beau ténébreux releva la tête. Il n'avait rien dit depuis le début du trajet mais n'en n'écoutait pas moins.

-Ca m'est égal.

Finalement, on n'ajouta rien et tous réflèchirent intensément jusqu'à l'arrivée.

Un bus vint les chercher pour emmener la petite troupe dans un hotel, où ils séjourneraient pendant deux semaines, le temps de remplir des document pour le prochain tournoi.

A l'hotel, Tyson se rua sur la nourriture pendant que les autres s'installaient.

Ray sortit de la chambre pour prendre l'air et il heurta quelque chose de plein fouet et tomba par terre. Il se massa lentement la tête et frissona : le parquet était glacé. Il regarda autour de lui. La chose qu'il avait cogner se révéla être une fille qui sortait peu à peu de sa surprise. Ils se dévisagèrent. Elle devait avoir 16 ans, l'âge des BladeBreakers, ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage mince où le fixait deux grands yeux mordorés, semblables aux siens. Ray déglutit.

-Ca va ?

Ce fut elle qui parla la première.

-Heu, oui, oui, balbutia-t-il.

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il prit pour se lever.

-j'ai courut, je suis désolée, c'est que je cherche Monsieur Dickenson…

-M.Dickenson ?? Mais il est avec nous !

-Tu es un membre des BladeBreakers ?

-Ouais, Ray.

-Moi c'est Arven, je devais être engagée avec d'autres filles dans votre équipe…

Ray pensa « la surprise ».

-…afin de vous aider avec un certain « Kennyé à améliorer vos spectres et votre technique.

-Viens, je vais te montrer.

Elle le suivit.

TOC !TOC !

-Entrez ! cria Max.

-Coucou les gars, je vous ramène la « surprise ».

Tous se retournèrent et regardèrent la jeune fille qui rougit devant tant de regards braqués sur elle.

-Salut, moi c'est Tyson, enchant !

-Arven, c'est un plaisir de fréquenter des stars.

-Des stars ! Et, vous avez entendus ?

Ray repris : Voici Kenny et Dizzie, Max et Kai, dit-il en désignant le garçon qui se tenait adossé à un mur.

Après quelques minutes de parlotte, elle leur dit qu'elle allait chercher les autres.

Quand elle fut partie, les commentaires allèrent bon train.

-Elle est super jolie ! déclara Tyson.

-Elle est sympa en plus ! renchérit Kenny.

-Vous ne juger les gens qu'à leur apparence première, c'est mauvais.

La réplique de Kai jetta un froid puis Tyson s'énerva :

-Mais tu vas t'arrêter de casser l'ambiance, ouais ! Toi, ya personne qui te plait !!

Arven venait de rentrer.

-Je dérange ?

-Mais non…

Elle était suivie par trois filles.

-Alors voici Jalia, Lika et Mounie.

La première était assez petite, blonde aux yeux verts, la deuxième avait d'étonnants cheveux rouges et des yeux mauves, la dernière était très grande, des cheveux roux mi-longs et de petits yeux bleus-gris.

-« Qu'est ce qu'elles sont différentes ! »pensa Max.

-Voici des expertes en beyblade, présenta M.Dickenson, elles vous apprendrons beaucoup. Chacune va s'occuper de l'un d'entre vous. J'ai décider que Mounie prendra Ray, Lika, Max, Jalia, Tyson et Arven, Kai.

Ces dernières, ci-tôt avoir été présentées se mirent à ranger toutes les affaires présentes dans leurs sac à dos.

-Comme vous êtes de vrais gentlemans, vous allez laisser la chambre aux filles et vous dormirez par terre dans le salon.

Ils accéptèrent bon gré mal gré, Tyson demanda :

-Et pourquoi on dort pas avec les filles ??

-Parce que c'est moi qui y vait !^^

-PAPI !!

-Bon, bon d'accord, je dormirai avec vous !

-Oh non ! Tu ronfles…

-Ah bon ?

La soirée se passa finalement sans encombres. Les garçons parlèrent d'ailleurs jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

-T'as de la chance Kai, t'es avec Arven !dit Tyson.

Kai grogna.

-Moi je suis avec Jalia mais bon…                        

-Moi, dit Kenny, M.Dickenson a affirmé que je travaillerai aussi avec elles pour l'amélioration de vos toupies.

-Et moi !

-Et toi aussi Dizzie.

-Bonne nuit !

Obnubilés par les ronflements de Papi, nos beybladeurs préférés ne s'aperçurent pas de l'étrange fluorescence de leurs toupies…


	2. Kai et les BladeBreakers 2

Kai & les BladeBreaker

Chapitre 2 : Arven et Kai

Kai scrupta l'horizon, au loin, il y avait le Beystadium où se déroulerait le prochain tournoi, il ferma les yeux. Il avait quitté les Demolitions Boys et avait repris son Dranzer à la place de Black Dranzer, peut-être son ancienne équipe jouerait-elle ?

Soudain, il rouvrit brusquement les paupières, Arven se tenait près de la fenêtre et le regardait.

-Tu t'es lever tôt, commenta-elle.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, rétorquat-il.

Elle sourit et s'approcha de lui :

-C'est vrai.

Elle se tut et ce silence le mit mal à l'aise-ce qu'il détestait-. Il rentra à l'intérieur et sentit une délicieuse odeur de petit déjeuner. Une main lui aggripa l'épaule :

-Tu as faim ?

Arven. Il retira brusquement de ses doigts et s'installa sur une chaise. A présent il avait en face de lui Tyson et son papi en train de dormir la bouche ouverte.

Arven se mit en face de lui et déposa le petit déjeuner : crêpes au nutella. Elle lui tendit une assiette. Il la prit, adorant les spécialités françaises.

-T'es toujours come ça ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Aussi triste.

-Triste ? Pas du tout !

-Oh si, tu te caches derrière cette sorte de carapace d'anti-sociabilité.

-Psychologue, très chère, se moqua-t-il.

-Plutôt observatrice, corrigea-t-elle.

-Mais de quoi tu te mêles ?

-Chut, ils dorment, murmurat-t-elle en désignant les autres, et puis manges.

-Arrête le rôle de la mère poule, c'est pas parce que t'es avec moi que tu dois le tenir, j'en ai pas besoin ! dit-il en mordant dans sa crêpe.

Finalement, elle sortit.

« Bon débarras, pensa Kai, qu'est-ce qu'elle a à me coller ainsi ? …mmh, plutôt bonne cuisinière… »

Ray bailla etvint rejoindre Kai : « J'ai bien dormi »

Puis, voyant la table :

-Ca à l'air bon.

-Ouais.

-C'est qui qui l'a prépar ?

-Arven.

Ray goûta : Délicieux.

A 10h00, tous les beybladeurs étaient debouts et avaient vérifiés les talents culinaires d'Arven.

-« Faudrais peut-être bosser », dit Dizzie.

-Elle a raison, reprit Kenny, allez les BladeBreakers, au boulot !

Chacun alla avec sa « préceptrice », même Kai.

-Viens Kai, dit Arven.

-Où on va ?Elle prit un air mystérieux : Dans un endroit secret !

Kai croisa les bras.

-Allez !

-Voilà, on est arriver !

L'endoit en question était plutôt désert, normal, c'était plutôt mal fréquenté, les banlieues de Paris.

-T'aurais pu trouver autre chose pour l'entraînement.

-T'as peur ? le défia-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je suis là pout t'entraîner, un petit combat ?

-Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps.

-Dis le à mon spectre !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

-Hypervitesse !!!!!!!!!

La toupie d'Arven décrivit un arc de cercle et toutes les poubelles autour d'eux se coupèrent en deux.

-Tu ne m'impressiones pas.

-Je sais.

Il fut surpris.

-Dranzer est très fort mais…

A présent les yeux dorés de la fille le regardèrent presque avec pitié.

-…tu ne connais rien des nouveaux Demolitions Boys.

Ce nom fit tilt dans la tête de Kai, que savait-elle à propos d'eux ?

-Montre ta toupie.

Bizarrement, il lui obéit.

Elle la prit délicatement et, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, caressa le spectre comme s'il fut présent.

-Quelle puisance ! murmura-t-elle tu sais Kai ton spectre t'aime beaucoup et il veut s'améliorer pour que ton grand-père cesse de te harceler.

Kai eut un choc :

-Qu….Comment, enfin,comment sais-tu…

-Ton spectre me l'a dit coupa-t-elle .

Il en fut abasourdi.

-Je vais te dire un secret,déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de son oreille : je parle aux spectre.

-C'est impossible !

-Mais si !

-Alors que dis le mien en ce moment !

-Il dit que tu devrais avoir confiance en moi.

Kai souffla.

C'était dur de la croire et pourtant, il en avait envie.

Cette fille serait-elle sa première amie ?

-Hum…

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui ! « qu'avait-elle à sourir ainsi ? »

-j'ai une idée !décida Kai,j'accepte ton défi mais si je gagne,tu me fiche la paix.

-Mais si je gagne,on devient de grands amis.

-Tu peux rêver,dit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Le terrain sera le couvercle de cette poubelle.

-Ca marche !

…1,2,3 :HYPERVITESSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

les deux toupies s'élançèrent dans une course éffrénée et, presque aussitôt Dranzer sortit et voulut faire tomber la toupie d'Arven du « terrain ». Un autre spectre se métamorphosa « Dremon ».

il avait également l'apparence d'un oiseau,bleue qui semblait symboliser paix et harmonie.

Instantanément,Dranzer rentra dans la toupie tandis que Kai lui criait de revenir 

Dremon n'eut qu'a souffler violemment pour que la toupie atterisse dans les mains de son propriétaire.

-On va devenir amis, sourit-elle.

Un moment s'écoula avant que Kai ne demande :

-Comment as-tu fais ?

-Dremon est la paix,il ne combat pas mais ramène les autres spectres sur le droit chemin .

Kai soupira ,il n'aimait pas perdre,mais cette défaite lui avait ouvert les yeux,il allait donc essayai de s'ouvrir à Arven et entraînerait son spectre tous les jours 

Alors qu'il allait déballer ses sentiments à Arven un rire sonore l'interrompit. Kai releva la tête et ses pupilles se rétréçirent en deux fentes, il murmura :

-Tala…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ricana une nouvelle fois :

-Comme on se retrouve Kai…


	3. Kai et les BladeBreakers 3

Kai & les BladeBreaker

Chapitre 3 : Défi

-Tiens, tiens, Kai, comme on se retrouve.

Tala le fixait avec ses petits yeux perçants. 

-Que fais-tu ici ! cracha Kai.

-Oh, oh ! Comment me parles-tu ? On était dans la même équipe avant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le beau beybladeur se renfrogna.

-C'était une erreur de ma part, de plus je n'ai rien gagné en m'entourant de ta compagnie !

-Tu m'insultes ? Crois tu que je t'appréciais, MOI ?! En plus tous te considérais en chef ! Tu veut que je te dise Kai ? Je te détestais !

-C'est réciproque.

Tala eut un rictus méchant : Mais, je te détestais parce que tu étais plus fort que moi. Maintenant, je te déteste parce que tu es Kai !

-Quelle excuse ! Que penses-tu d'un petit défi Tala ? Ou bien as-tu peur de moi, comme avant ?

-A présent, tu ne connais pas la puissance de Wolborg ! Tu n'as vraiment pas idées…

-Alors ? Tu viens ?

-Tant pis pour toi…

Ils se mirent en position pour le défi.

-ARRETER !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent, c'était Arven. En l'apercevant, Tala eut un haut le cœur et baissa ses bras rapidement :

-Ar, Arven ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Et avec lui ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas Tala .

Kai assister à la scène, interloqué.

-On peut m'expliquer ?

-C'est TOI qui doit m'expliquer !! rugit Tala, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec MA sœur ?!

Kai failli étouffer sous le coup : -Ta sœur ?!

-Oui, je suis sa sœur, dit Arven, mais il n'est pas digne d'être mon frère, à moins qu'il ne quitte cette bande d'écervelés !

-Tu m'en veux toujours Arven ?

-Oui ! dit-elle séchement, et je t'en voudrai encore plus si tu t'attaques à Kai !

-Comment ? fit Tala, tu l'aimes ?!

Arven dodelina de la tête :-Tu ne changeras jamais ! Tu es bien trop parano ! J'ai droit d'avoir des amis du sexe opposé, non ?

-Heu, oui.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger ! intervint Kai mais je m'en vais !

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! le rattrapa Tala.

-Oh si tu as fini ! les rejoignit Arven.

-Bon, d'accord, céda-t-il, mais tiens toi prêt Kai, parce que pendant le tournoi, tu vas me supplier d'arrêter !!

Il partit en courant laissant de nouveau Kai et Arven seuls.

-Ecoute moi Kai, il faut vraiment faire attention à mon frère, il est dangereux…

-Et pourquoi cela mademoiselle ?

Elle plongea encore une fois ses yeux dans les siens et murmura : Je vais t'expliquer.

Mot de l'auteur : 

Chapitre très court. Je pense que les chapitres seront très court ces temps-ci mais il y en aura plus !^^ En tout cas, j'attends toujours vos commentaires, alors n'hésitez pas !


	4. Kai et les BladeBreakears 4

Kai & les BladeBreaker

Auteur : Kari(30/03/2003)

Chapitre 4 : Explications et…sentiments ?

Tyson essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

-Fuhhh ……………………soupira-t-il.

Jalia lui sourit : Alors Tyson, déjà fatigu ?

-C'est quoi cet entraînement !? J'entraîne même pas ma toupie ! Et pourquoi tu me fais toujours courir ?!

-Toi, c'est pas ta toupie que tu dois entraîner mais ton lancer et ta paresse ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut faire des ados !

-Oh non, gémit Tyson.

-Tu comprends à présent ?

Arven avait l'air sit riste après lui avoir raconter la situation que Kai se retint de la réconforter : après tout, il était Kai, et jamais il ne ferai confiance à quelqu'un depuis que son grand-père avait, enfin bref ! Quoi que…

-C'est pour ça, il ont tout repris, tous les travaux de la mère de Max ! Et combinés à leur force phénoménale, c'est presque impossible de les batre ! C'est pour ça que j'ai rechercher un Beybladeur assez fort pour éliminer mon frère de cette équipe ! Et je t'ai trouver, toi, ajouta Arven en plissant irrésistiblement ses yeux.

Kai déglutit.

-Ne va pas te faire des idées ! Si je veux absolument battre ton frère, c'est parce qu'on se déteste ! Depuis le premier jour, c'est comme ça, j'ai appris à juger les gens depuis…

-Depuis ?

-Laisse tomber !

Arven l'observa, comme à son habitude :

-Et moi ?

-Quoi, toi ?

-Quand tu m'as vue, tu as penser quoi ?

Quel pétrin ! pensa Kai, je ne peux pas tenir ma langue ! Et pourtant, normalement je garde mon sang froid, c'est à cause d'elle ! A chaque fois que je suis en sa présence, mes sens deviennent fou !

-J'ai pensé que j'aurai affaire à une « préceptrice » bien embêtante, et je reste poli.

Le regard si expressif de la « préceptrice » devint trouble.

-Si je t'embêtes tant, et bien tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller ! Je suis sûre que Tyson, ou Max, ou Ray seront plus à la hauteur que toi pour m'aider !!s'emporta-telle.

Elle s'échappa avant que Kai n'est pu faire le moindre geste.

Ce dernier se prit le visage dans les mains.

-Et voilà, encore une bêtise ! En plus, je lui ai mentit…

Mounie ouvrit les yeux.

-Tu as encore bouger !!

-Désolé, fit Ray, un bras derrière la tête en signe de consternation.

-Bon, on reprend, pourquoi es-tu si déconcentrer ? Je croyais que tu étais l'un des plus mûrs des BladeBreakers ?

-« Facile à dire », pensa Ray, mais quand il sentait le regard de Mounie sur lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter.

-Allez ! Si tu veux on fais une pause, allons voir comment se débrouille les autres !

-Mais, dis moi ce que tu as ! essaya de la convaincre Lika qui avait arrêter son entraînement avec Max quand Arven était arrivée, toute secouée.

Arven renifla encore et révéla entrecoupée entre deux sanglots : Mon frère ne pourra pas s'en sortir et, en plus, j'aime celui qui doit m'aider et par qui je me suis fait jeter !!!

Lika la serra dans ses bras : Ca s'annonce mal.

A suivre dans le prochain chapitre : Kai, pourquoi es-tu Kai ?

Mot de l'auteur :

 Alors, encore court ce chapitre, hein ? Mais il ne serai pas arriver avant une semaine au moins si je n'avais pas reçu plusieurs commentaires qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir !^^Vous avez vu le nom du prochain chapitre ? Je viens de le trouver, inspiré de Shakespeare, vous avez du le remarquer !

Bon, faut que je révise mes exams maintenant alors @+++++++++++++

Kari


	5. Kai et les BladeBreakers 5

Kai & les BladeBreaker

Auteur : Kari(2/04/2003)

Chapitre 3 : Kai…pourquoi es-tu Kai ?

Kai tira une nouvelle fois sur les cibles avec sa toupie : encore raté. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer ! A cause de cette satané Arven ! Finalement, il abandonna et se laissa glisser le long du mur.

-Pourquoi suis-je ainsi, ma fierté et mon orgueil m'interdisent de retourner la voir.

-T'as remarqu ?demanda Max, il y a une tension dans l'air, non ?

Lika regarda celui qu'elle entrainaît, un blondinet aux yeux bleus et aux multiples taches de rousseurs, toujours joyeux.

-C'est Arven et Kai, ils n'ont pas l'air de bien s'entendre…

-Tu m'appelleras quand Kai voudra s'entendre avec quelqu'un !rétorqua Max.

-C'est vrai, peut-être, mais Arven a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier !

-Kai a souffert durant son passé et je crois que son avenir privé est foutu ! C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il se raccroche au Beyblade, Dranzer, lui ne le lâchera jamais.

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Arven fit tourner entre ses doigts fins sa toupies, d'un bleu très pâle où brillait, en son centre, son spectre, Dremon.

« Arven, il faut que tu ailles le retrouver »

-Je ne peux pas, Dremon, je n'en ai pas la force ! 

« Courage, sinon, un malheur aura tôt fait d'arriver, j'ai des sens plus aiguisés que toi, allez ! »

Arven ne l'écouta pas et, en repensant à Kai fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes.

-Chef ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Monsieur Dickenson ! Avez-vous reçu la fiche des matchs Beyblade ?

-On vient à peine de me la remettre.

-Je pourrais la voir un instant, pour voir nos adversaires ?

Le créateur des BladeBreaker la lui tendit et s'en alla. Kenny rajusta ses grosses lunettes.

« On va avoir un problème », commenta Dizzie.

Kai alla à l'endroit où Arven l'avait emmener la première fois pour s'entraîner, elle y serait peut-être ?

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas elle qu'il y retrouva mais Tala.

-A ce que j'apprend, tu fais de la peine à ma sœur ? dit celui-ci, les bras croisés.

-Elle a qu'à pas me coller, et toi, je vois vraiment pas ce que tu fais là, elle ne t'apprécies pas tellement !

Kai n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le poing de Tala s'écrasait sur sa joue. Il grimaca.

-Tu vas voir, sale….

Il lui rendit un coup de poing qui envoya voltiger le chef des Demolition Boy deux mètres plus loin.

S'engagea une bagarre où s'entremêmlaient les pieds, les mains et parfois les dents !

Finalement, à bout de souffle, Tala, un œil au beurre noir et du sang lui couvrant les bras à certains endroits dit :

-Réglons ça dans un duel !

-Je suis ton homme, répondit sauvagemment Kai en essuyant un filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre supérieure, éclatée.

-HYPERVITESSE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mot de l'auteur :

Fin de ce chapitre ! Le prochain : Disparition du spectre. Si vous aimez bien ce chapitre, j'attends vos commentaires !^^

@++++

Kari


	6. Kai et les BladeBreakers 6

Kai & les BladeBreaker

Auteur : Kari(5/04/2003)

Chapitre 6 : Disparition du spectre

-Cette fois, je vais te battre Kai !!!!!!!!!!!!hurla Tala, le visage déformé par la haine et la douleur. 

Les toupies allaient à une allure folle et se cognaient violemment, cette fois, ce serait la toupie qui serait détruite ou KO qui sortirait en perdante. Kai avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, d'accord il souffrait à cause des coups de Tala, d'ailleurs sa lèvre se vidait de son sang. Mais il pensait affreusement à Arven , il n'arrivait pas à retirer ses pensées d'elle. 

-Tu es fini Kai !!!!!Je vais faire appel à mon spectre !

Kai cria avant : Dranzer ! A moi !!!!!!!!!!

Mais là, rien ne se produisit et la toupie de Kai s'arrêta de tourner, inanimée, Dranzer sortit de la toupie et disparu dans les airs.

Kai ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment lui, Kai Hiwatari avait pu oublier que la règle fondamendale au Beyblade était de rester dans le combat ? C'était encore de la faute de cette fille qui hantait ses nuits comme ses jours !

Il ressentit soudain une douleur violente à la joue droite. La toupie de Tala qui continuait de tourner lui avait entaillé profondément sa joue.

-« Ne t'évanouit pas Kai, se dit-il à lui même, c'est pour les faibles ! »

Pourtant, il se sentait s'effondrer, il entendit juste Tala qui prononça :

-Que tu es pathétique Kai ! Tu ne pourras même pas venir au tournoi ! Tu me fais piti !!!

Un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre de Kai suffit au BladeBreaker pour perdre conscience.

-Kai n'est toujours pas rentrer ? re-demanda Kenny pour la enième fois.

-« Tu te fais du souci pour rien Chef ! Kai est un grand garçon ! » dit Dizzie.

-Peut-être, murmura ce-dernier, mais je voulais lui dire qu'il fallait s'entraîner. On rencontre les Demolition Boys au premier tour.

Arven essuya ses yeux : « Allez ma grande ! Faut pas pleurer pour ça ! C'est finit ! » se dit-elle à elle-même.

Elle s'habilla et sortit dehors, elle irait voir s' il n'était pas retourner où elle l'avait emmener pour la première fois.

Kai ouvrit les yeux, doucement et regarda autour de lui, il était encore au même endroit. Il voulut se lever mais une horrible douleur au ventre l'en empêcha, il se traîna alors jusqu'au trottoir. Il essaya de distinguer quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.

Il sourit dans son malheur : « Comment, moi, je demanderai à l'aide ? »

Soudain, comme dans un rêve, il vit Arven qui courait à lui :

C'est bon, je suis au paradis, souffla-t-il.


	7. Kai et les BladeBreakers 7

Kai et les BladeBreakers 

Auteur : Kari(14/04/2003)

VII) Hôpital, déclaration

-Alors docteur ? demandèrent en même temps tous les BladeBreakers.

-Tout va bien, ne vous inquiètez surtout pas, il a quelques contusions deux ou trois ématomes mais son cas n'est pas grave, il a simplement besoin de repos car il s'est fait méchamment ross !

-On peut le voir ?

-Heu, une personne à la fois, s'il est réveillé et veut bien vous parler.…

Arven se dirigea seule vers la chambre de Kai.

Des tas de pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Kai, mais quand il se concentrait il ressentait une quelconque douleur, plus morale que physique.  Il entendit soudain des pas et ferma brusquement les yeux, pour faire croire qu'il était endormi, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter de cette rixe !

-Kai ? Tu dors ?

La voix d'Arven. Il resta immobile et sentit une main lui parcourir le front et s'arrêter sur une bosse.

-Pauvre Kai, l'entendit-il souffler, je suis tellement  désolée, je sais que c'est mon frère qui t'as fait cela…

Puis, plus un bruit il pensait qu'elle était partie avant de sentir quelque chose de doux l'effleurer, entre la joue et la bouche.

Il entrouvrit les yeux, juste assez pour voir Arven partir. Il mit sa main à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrasser. « Pourquoi ? »

-Dis, Mounie ?

-La jeune fille releva la tête : Oui ?

-Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi nos toupies s'illuminent chaque soir ?

Elle le regarda, surprise.

-Ben, oui C'est à cause de nos spectres, ils sont très pacifistes et sont censés vous aider. Quand il n'y aura plus de lumière, vous n'aurez absolument plus besoin de nous…

-…

-…Mais on restera amis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur !

-Dizzie ? demain, c'est le grand jour, penses-tu que nous sommes à la hauteur ?

-« Tu n'as plus confiance en ton équipe Chef ? »

-Si, mais Kai est out et…

-Out ? Moi, non mais tu me prends pour qui ?

Kenny releva les yeux pour tomber sur le grand Kai, capitaine des BladeBreaker. Il avait toujours son air assuré, confiant et hautain, il avait toujours la classe.

-Tu, tu ne devrais pas rester au lit ?

-Non, si tu parles de ça, dit-il en montrant sa lèvre où rester encore du sang, de ça, dit-il en désignant ses bras couverts de bleus et de ça, finit-il en montrant son ématome au front, ce n'est rien ! Mais je me vengerai de ce Tala ! Il m'a humilié et, j'ai perdu Dranzer.

-QUOI ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Non, mais on est encore plus foutu !!!!!!!!

Une main s'abattit sur la joue de Kenny qui, éberlué ne réagit pas.

-Penses-tu que sans mon spectre je ne suis plus rien ? Tu me fais honte Chef ! Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose que Dranzer m'est quitt ! Je vais me battre encore plus pour le récupérer ! Et tu peux être sur que je gagnerai ! J'en fais le serment !

-C'est décider, je m'en vais Jalia !

-Mais, Arven, il faut que tu restes, comment….

-C'est entièrement ma faute, la coupa-t-elle, mon frère la tabassé à cause de moi, je vais rester avec Tala et essayer de l'empêcher de faire le tournoi, mais vous ne me reverrez sûrement pas !

-Arven…

-Désolée Jalia, aurevoir !

Kai rentra à l'hotel qui leur était destiné quand il vit Arven avancer, une valise à la main. Il s'arrêta et attendit. Quand elle l'aperçut elle rebroussa brusquement chemin. Il courut la rattraper et lui prit le bras : -Arven…

Il avait prononcé son nom gentillement et pas avec sa hargne habituelle.

-Kai, c'ets ma faute, il faut que j'aille le voir.

Il fornça les sourcils : -Tala ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ah non !

-Mais, Kai, il faut que je te dise, j'en ai marre, à chaque fois c'est ma faute et regarde dans quel état tu es !

-Et alors, je suis repoussant ?

Elle rougit :

-Non, bien sur, en fait, tune sera jamais repoussant, parce que…

Elle hésita puis souffla : Je t'aime.

Kai n'était même pas étonné, il avait compris la visite à l'hôpital et se pencha vers elle…

Mot de l'auteur :

Et oui, je vous laisse sur cette fin !;-)

Prochain chapitre : Le jour de la vengeance !


	8. Kai et les BladeBreakers 8

Kai et les BladeBreakers

Auteur : Kari(30/04/2003)

VIII) Le jour de la vengeance

Tout était bien qui finissait bien…Et bien non ! Tout est bien qui commençait mal, en effet, Kai et Arven s'entendait merveilleusement bien à présent.(nous on sait pourquoi ! nda : chapitre 7) Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était le jour J, le jour de la vengeance pour Kai. Il devait affronter au premier round avec les BladeBreaker les Demolition Boys, qui s'étaient très bien entraînés et fortifiés grâce à la mère de Mx. De plus, Kai avait perdu son spectre, mais cela n'avair nullement l'air de l'affecter : « Quand j'ai commencé le Beyblade, je gagnais sans Dranzer, avec ma propre volont ». Voilà ce qu'il ne cessait de répéter. Mais, même avec la volonté, aurait-il la force de battre Tala ?

-Mesdames et messieurs, le stade est chaud !! Et oui ! Nous accueillons des Beybladeurs de talent aujourd'hui, oh oui ! hurla le présentateur.

Il était habillé de couleurs si flashies et diverses qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un clown.

-Les Demolition Boys sont déjà sur le terrain ! Et ils ont l'air en forme ! Au fait, rappellons que pour ce grand tournoi, toute l'équipe se battra et pas seulement trois personnes ! Bon, faisons les présentations ! Le chef de cette équipe est Tala, avec les cheveux rouges, c'est un beybladeurs qui a perdu un seul match, celui contre Kai, il y a deux ans ! C'est le jour de la revanche, je pense ! Qon spectre est le terrible Wolborg, un loup ailé féroce, des rumeurs affirment qu'il se serait bien amélioré, nous allons le voir dans quelques instants ! Le grand Spencer, qu'il fait peur celui-l ! est avec une grosse baleine, Seaborg, antique ! Puis nous avons le petit Ian et son spectre Wyborg. Oh, que ce serpent est repoussant et dangereux d'après mes notes ! Le tout dernier, et non des moindres et Brian et son spectre, Falorg est un oiseau très puissant qui utilise la force du vent comme arme !

Les Demolitions Boys affichaient tous un sourire satisfait, cette désciption eur plaisait car elle ne révélait pas leur véritable force, la force qu'ils avaient acquérit…

-Oh !Mais voici les BladeBreakers !!!!!!!!!!!!s'égosilla à nouveau le présentateur, mais ouiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Les voici ! On espérait depuis longtemps avoir affaire à un match de cette envergure !!!!!!!! Regarder ! Kai Hiwatari ! Le grand capitaine de cette équipe est présent !!!!!! On dit qu'il a perdu son spectre, nous allons bientôt le découvrir !!! Sachons que Kai n'a perdu qu'un seul de ses matchs, contre Tyson et qu'il s'est joué à un cheveu !!! 

[…]

Arven fit tourner entre ses doigts sa toupie et soupira. Le grand jour était arrivé. Elle était de tout cœur avec Kai, il FALLAIT qu'il gagne. Mais tout n'était pas aussi simple, il avait perdu son spectre, comment pouvait-il gagner ? Elle secoua sa tête. Son spectre brillait et elle comprit. « Il faut lui faire confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait, il va gagner. » Mounie, Jalia et Lika entrèrent alors dans la pièce :

-Arven ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Jalia en secouant sa chevelure blonde.

-Oh, rien du tout !assura-t-elle, je pensais au match !

-Ben faudrait te dépêcher car Ray va commencer !

-Au fait, regarde, dit Mounie en sortant une grande bannière, qu'en penses-tu ?

Sur la bannière était inscrit en caractères gras : « Allez les BladeBreakers ! Mettez leur la pâtée ! »

Arven sourit : Pas besoin de ça, ils vont gagner…

[…]

Tala passa ses mains dans ses cheveux couleur feu. Il était en colère, et c'est Kai qui subirait !

-Je te déteste d'une rage sans borgne ! cracha-t-il, je reprendrai ma sœur, et te ridiculiserai à jamais !

Il regarda son spectre, Wolborg un loup ailé qui n'avait pas plus de pitié que lui…

-Spencer !aboya-t-il, prépare toi ! Tu vas entrer en scène !!!!!!!

[…]

Ray scrupta le terrain, ce serait bientôt à lui. Soudain, il sentit deux mains lui cacher la vue.

-Mais….commença-t-il.

-Chut……entendit-il, tout contre son oreille, qui c'est ?

-Mounie ?

On lui délivra les yeux et il se retourna pour voir la jolie rousse plisser ses petits yeux bleux-gris :

-C'est pas juste ! Tu me trouves toujours !bouda-t-elle.

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains :

-C'est normal, c'est parce que c'est toi…

-Ray ?

-Oui ?

Elle l'embrassa.

[…]

-Yes !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!poussa Ray.

Il venait de battre Brian, malgré la force de son spectre, Max et Tyson avait perdus contre Spencer et Ian. Tout dépendait à présent de la performance de Kai. Tous les espoirs reposaient sur lui.

-Alors, sans-spectre, t'es prêt ? se moqua Tala.

-Vas te faire voir ! répliqua-t-il.

-Vous êtes prêts ?demanda le présentateur ? Alors, 3,2,1…Hypervitesseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!! 

A peine le signal donné que les deux toupies se jetèrent dans l'arène, elles tourbillonaient à une allure si folle que les spectateurs ne voyaient absolument rien, pas plus que le présentateur. Seuls Kai et Tala apercevaient leurs toupies, cherchant la meillleure attaque pour mettre en difficulté l'adversaire. Ce fut Tala qui lança la première offensive, sa toupie se déplaça vite et, arrivée auprès de celle de Kai, Wolborg, le loup, sortit et on sentit l'arène trembler.

-Oh !Mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est impressionant ! Regardez moi ce combat mesdames et messieurs !hurla le présentateur.

-Vas-y Wolborg ! ordonna Tala.

Le loup bondit sur la toupie de Kai. Trop tard. Kai eu un déclic et feinta. Sa toupie passa entre les pattes du loup et se rua sur lui vers l'arrière, ce qui l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin.

Tala fit la grimace et mit ses doigts en V, forme de victoire : 

-Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer si facilement Kai Hiwatari ! C'est moi qui vais gagner ! Et maintenant !

En rage, le chef des demolitions Boys fit tourner sa toupie en un cercle, en quelques secondes, le terrain commençait à fumer et, encore quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, des flammes surgirent.

-Hahahahahaha !!ricana-t-il, que dis-tu de cela ? Tu ne gagneras JAMAIS !! Vas-y Wolborg ! Il est pièg !!!!!!

En effet, la toupie de Kai se trouvait entre les flammes, prisonnière, obligée de faire face au dangereux loup, il était si réél, Kai sentait sa mauvaise haleine et voyait la bave qui dégoulinait de ses babines alors qu'il le fixait méchamment, tout comme son propriétaire d'ailleurs.

« Je ne m'avouerai jamais vaicun »

Il entendit la voix d'Arven dans sa tête, il entendit ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je te fais confiance Kai, je te fais confiance, fais comme tu le sens, ce sera toujours la bonne solution »

Il déglutit, il devait, lui aussi avoir confiance en lui. Ses yeux étaient à présent aussi enflammés que le terrain, il était animé par le feu de la victoire, le feu du Beyblade.

Wolborg piqua un sprint vers sa toupies, ouvrant en grand sa gueule. Kai n'entendait plus les acclamations du public, il n'entendait plus ce stupide Tala, il n'entendait plus le présentateur, il n'entendait plus rien, il voyait seulement la toupie de Tala se diriger vers lui. Puis soudain il cria : « Je vais te battre !!!!! »

Un éclair aveuglant envahit le stadium et un phénix gigantesque, plus rouge encore que les flammes qui crépitaient sur le terrain apparut. Dranzer. Kai vit son spectre lui faire, mais oui ! Lui faire un clin d'œil ! L'oiseau fondit sur le loup, comme un aigle sur sa proie. Une détonation retentit et, quand l'épaisse fumée qu'avait produit Dranzer se dispersa, on put apercevoir, hors du terrain, la toupie de Tala, ou, tout du moins, ce qu'il en restait. C'est à dire des poussières noires.

« Tu as vu Kai, je suis revenu pour ta passion du Beyblade, je suis revenu pour toi. »

Kai sourit, il n'était même pas étonné d'entendre son spectre lui parler. Il récupéra sa toupie dans laquelle Dranzer venait de revenir et la leva bien haut. Il avait gagné.

Fin Epilogue 

Kai et son équipe ont gagné à plate couture le tournoi et sont revenus au Japon couverts de gloire. Tala a finalement avoué sa cuisante défaite et s'est réconcilié avec Kai et sa sœur. Mounie sort à présent avec Ray et lui fait subir des séances de yoga tous les jours ! Tyson, Max, Jalia et Lika sont devenus très amis et s'organisent souvent de grands festins pour célébrer leurs victoires de Beyblade. 

Et Kai me direz vous ? Et bien, il file le parfait amour avec Arven. Et oui ! Monsieur qui a le cœur de glace a réussit à être réchauff ! Par Arven et également par Dranzer. Arven est d'ailleurs très fière que Kai est réussit à parler aux spectres en si peu de temps alors qu'il lui avait fallu trois ans ! Que font-ils en ce moment ? Non mais, c'est leur vie privée… 

Mot de l'auteur :

Et voilà, je clôture « Kai & les BladeBreakers avec ce dernier chapitre ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyer des mails et en particulier Relesta !^^ Tout ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire une suite à ce fic avec une saison 2, tout dépendra de mon inspiration, sinon, gros bisous à tous !

Kari

Maintenant, de la pub !lol^^

pour mon site sur les fics

pour mon site sur Kai

pour ma web série

pour mon site sur Gundam Wing

pour mon site sur les fics Olive et Tom

pour mon autre web série

pour ma troisième web série !


End file.
